death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Bellwood
Bellwood was a Champion that was summoned 100,000 years ago to fight the war against Demon King Guduranis. He was a Champion chosen by Alda and a co-leader of the Champions that lead the Battle-oriented Champions. He was also fought in the second holy war on the side of Alda against the Vida's Faction. After his death he became a Heroic God where he continued to slaughter Vida's New Races and seal Evil Gods. Legends stated that he fell after fighting the Evil God of Sinful Chains and went into a slumber when they simultaneously struck each other down 50,000 years ago. Personality As he was a youth when he was summoned, he was overly idealistic and incredibly stubborn in his beliefs. After his encounter with the Evil God of Sinful Chains, he was forced to confront his own guilt and doubts. Background Amid Empire had been founded by his descendants a hero who was guided to this world long ago. As a hero Bellwood had stood on the front lines with the people who were forced to do battle against the Demon King’s forces, and fought bravely. Within ten days of coming to this world, he had defeated a Dragon and rescued a nobleman’s daughter and the First Lady who had been captured. His descendant Balschmidt, the great First Emperor of the Amid Empire who appeared tens of thousands of years later, was a direct descendant of the hero Berud. Alda summoned was Suzuki Shouhei, who would later become the champion Bellwood And Five other champions alongside them descended upon Lambda. Bellwood in particular was the ideal champion for Alda. Not only was he strong in battle, but he possessed great courage, fighting against large hordes of monsters on the front lines. Most importantly, he understood Alda’s thoughts. Bellwood grieved over Lambda’s history, culture and civilization that was lost as a result of the fierce battle against the Demon King, and even regretted that several components of civilizations from other worlds had to be accepted, including the language spoken by the people. “Alda-sama, I love this world. This world that is so different from the world I lived in before, this wonderful world. After the Demon King is defeated and peace returns, this world will become a far better than the world I came from.” These had been Bellwood’s words. The champion chosen by Alda. In his original world, Earth, he was a university student who participated in environmental protection activities. He had a handsome face and a charisma that attracted people, was successful in his studies and possessed athletic ability. He was a person blessed with many things, but after he began focusing on radical nature conservation activities, people drifted away from him. Things changed for him completely when he was summoned to Lambda, and as Lambda was an ideal for him in which an industrial revolution hadn’t yet taken place, he made efforts in various areas. Things were going well at first, but as his conflicts with Zakkart and his companions grew fiercer, the rift between them grew, causing them to part ways in the end. The Demon King took advantage of this, and Zakkart and his companions were lost. The Demon King was eventually defeated despite this, but it was a narrow victory with over ninety-nine percent of the population at the time being lost. After that, he fought against Vida alongside Alda with righteous indignation because she turned the soulless Zakkart into an Undead and gave birth to Vampires and Ghouls, races that have a bad image on Earth. In his eyes, she was toying with the dead and with life itself. There is some truth to his claims, but he has the kind of personality to not listen to others. He would say words like, “Let’s discuss things,” and “We’ll understand each other if we talk about it,” but if one actually argued with him, he would shout his points and interrupt the points of others (especially those disagreeing with him), so that proper discussion was never reached. Because he simply says things that are comforting to hear, he seems like a good-nature person to those who think like him. His ideal is a self-sufficient lifestyle with no electricity or steam engines; he believes that this is the true form of man. As magic does not pollute the environment (at least, Bellwood did not think that it does), he does not restrict its use. Incidentally, most of the things written in the picture book Vandalieu read in the past are true, and all of the women that Bellwood loved survived the battle against the Demon King. After death, he attained divinity and became one of Alda’s subordinate gods, but he and the Evil God of Sinful Chains struck each other down. Chronology Powers and Abilities Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Champion Category:Violators Category:Gods